Water is typically found in nature at a pH of approximately 7. A pH higher than 7, typically 7 to 14, is referred to as basic. A pH lower than 7, typically 1-7, is referred to as acidic. For specific applications it is good to modulate the pH of water into the basic or acid regions. For example, plants started from seed typically respond better to acid conditions. Sprouts which have already germinated may respond better to basic conditions. By being able to control the pH of water applied to the plant, optimal growing conditions can be achieved. Prior methodologies for modulating pH has been to apply various chemicals to generate excess hydroxyl, or hydronium ions thus adjusting pH. This methodology has the down side of creating various chemical solutions leaving chemical constituents in the environment.
Recent methodologies have been developed to create excess of hydroxyl and hydronium ions in water through a partial hydrolysis process. These methodologies typically subject water to waves from an RF plasma between 0.44 MHz and 40.68 MHz. This application generates what is typically referred to as “activated water” characterized by small cluster sizes below about 4 molecules per cluster. Such methodologies have been reported to generate water having pH below 4 or above 10. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,314.
It would be advantageous to provide a means for producing water having low pH and high pH without need for an RF generator. While the prior art discloses methods of preparing low and high pH mixtures using complex and cumbersome means such as the RF generator, the present invention allows for a more lightweight system that is easy to use and transport, quick and simple to prepare, and safer to use.
Those skilled in the art of water pH modulation should recognize the improvements for using a less complex, and more lightweight system to produce multiple pH waters.
The invention provides in one aspect an improved method for creating a multiple of modified water streams, each stream having a pH output substantially different from 7.0, and either substantially basic or acidic. Such modified streams can be used for a wide variety of uses which can be anticipated by this patent disclosure.
A through or schematic of a reactor vessel (1) is shown in FIG. 1. The multiple streams are prepared by providing a stream of water, tap water of average hardness or mineral content is preferred, substantially with a pH of 7 plus or minus 0.5 through an input (2) to the reactor (1). The device can be scaled to provide a range of flows, but for the purpose of this embodiment 12 gallons per minute was chosen as throughput and provided from a 1 inch water line.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner housing (13) and the outer housing (7) are comprised of tubes of stainless steel or other suitable material and form electrodes (Anode/Cathode) during operation. A voltage of between approximately 30 V DC to 150 V DC current is provided between two electrodes labeled power + or − (14a) and power + or − (16) in the drawings. Typical electrical current values range approximately 5 to 35 amps. One skilled in the art can appreciate that actual operating conditions are linked with properties of the water, such as the total dissolved solids (or tds). The higher the tds, the more power in terms of voltage and amperage may be required to achieve equivalent results. Further retained salts such as Magnesium may also affect the results including lifetime of the resultant water.
As the two streams of water flow through the inner orifice (18) or the outer orifice (17), ions are exchanged across the ceramic divider (9), which is generally shaped like a tube or cannulus, and being sized to allow substantially equal flows between the inner orifice (18) and the outer orifice (17). Whether hydroxyl or hydronium ions are formed in the inner orifice (18) or the outer orifice (17) is a matter of choice and dependent upon the orientation of the electrodes (14) and (16). The ceramic divider (9) should be preferably be designed having a series of 0.05 micron diffusion paths to allow ionic movement between the electrodes, while inhibiting molecular diffusion. The porosity of the ceramic should be in the 25% to 50% range for enhanced operation.
The water is channeled through a lower chamber (4), preferably comprised of polyvinylchloride, pvc, or like material and directed toward a water manifold (5), which may also be seen as a diverter or mixer, in order to supply the water flow to both sides of a ceramic divider or tube (9). More detail of the manifold (5) will be discussed in FIG. 4. One feature of the manifold (5) is to provide two roughly equivalent streams of water divided between a inner orifice (18) formed as the space between the outer wall of an inner housing (13) and the ceramic divider (9). An outer orifice (19) is likewise formed between the ceramic divider (9) and outer housing (7).
As the water streams reach the upper chamber (11) again preferably comprised of pvc or like material, the flows are kept separated to flow either through the low pH out (10) or the high pH out (15). Again the designation of low and high pH out can be determined by the anode and cathode configuration in the reactor (1).
FIG. 4 discloses detail of a water manifold (5). The water manifold (5) comprises a bulkhead (34) which is typically disk shaped with appropriate rings and o-rings to assure water-tightness. Further the manifold (5) provides in its interior locations for seating a plurality of chambers, which in a preferred mode are typically comprised of the outer housing (7), ceramic divider (9), and inner housing (13) which defines the inner orifice (18) and the outer orifice (17). While in a current preferred embodiment the structures defined are cannular or cylindrical in form, it is anticipated that such structures may by defined by toothed, splined or spurred to further modulate field lines. It is further anticipated that the cylinder may comprise a cross section of a: parallelogram, arc, inverted arcs, or ellipses. A series of holes (30) are provided and positioned to allow water to flow into both the inner and outer orifices (17) or (18). Additionally, notches (32) may be provided between holes and positioned to mix water on both sides of the ceramic divider.
As is shown in FIG. 5, the configuration can be arranged to add an ultraviolet light source (20) having exposure the lower chamber (4) as an added measure for killing bacteria in the water prior to entering the manifold (5). The light source (20) can be situated inside the clear tubing (8) such that the water is exposed to the rays. The ends of the clear tubing (8) can be seated in the upper or lower end plates (12) or (3) in order to form a seal (24) to assure water does not surround the light source (20).
Low and high pH water can be used for a wide variety of useful purposes. In one example; suspensions of Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Salmonella sp, Listeria monocytogenes, Staphylococcus aureus, Escherichia coli and Serratia marcescens were prepared and diluted to 100,000 cfu/mL for inoculation. The level of each inoculum suspension was tested by plating a dilution of the suspension containing 100 cfu/mL.
For each bacteria/water pH combination, three 100 mL samples were prepared. Each 100 mL sample will be inoculated with 100,000 colony forming units (cfu) of the appropriate bacteria. This resulted in 1,000 cfu of bacteria per mL of sample.
Each sample was then well mixed and tested at intervals based on the time the inoculum was added. One mL of the sample was removed at 30 seconds, 2 minutes, 5 minutes and 10 minutes after inoculation. Each sample portion was then mixed by swirling with Tryptic Soy Agar (TSA).
Each pH level of water was also tested for pH at the time of inoculation.
Samples with Salmonella, Escherichia and Staphylococcus were incubated at 38° C. Samples with Serratia, Pseudomonas and Listeria were incubated at 32° C. After 48 hours of incubation all colonies were counted on each plate.
The results showed that water samples at pH 3.0 and pH 3.6 successfully killed all types of bacteria within 30 seconds of the bacteria's addition to the water.
Water samples at pH 9.4 were determined to have no effect on Salmonella based on the criteria that 1,000 cfu/mL of bacteria was added to each sample and 1,000 cfu/mL was recovered at all time increments. Therefore it was concluded that the low pH water was particularly effective in killing bacteria under the test conditions.